


His Future

by StarJem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flashback, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarJem/pseuds/StarJem
Summary: Bokuto is about to meet Akaashi in person for the first time and while he waits for him to arrive, he thinks about how they first met.





	His Future

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be apart of my soulmate AU which is why it takes place in the US, but I think this worked out better without the soulmate aspect.

Bokuto Koutarou is waiting outside of a nice restaurant in Chicago wearing a navy blue dress shirt with a plain gold tie and grey dress pants. His hair is nicely combed and not in its usual spiked style. If you ask Bokuto why he chose a gold tie, he will tell you because it matches his eyes.  
  
He is rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, holding a bouquet of flowers that he so proudly picked out himself. The bouquet has pink camellias, orchids, lilacs, and pink hydrangeas that are beautifully arranged. He put a lot of thought into it by looking into the meanings of various flowers. He wants to truly convey his feelings for Akaashi. It is their first time meeting in person after all.  
  
They had first met online about two years ago when Bokuto happened upon Akaashi’s bird blog. He was doing a google search for owl pictures and Akaashi’s blog was one of the first results. He clicked on the link that led to the front page. On the right-hand side was a picture of Akaashi with an Eastern Screech Owl resting on his forearm with a little bit of information about himself underneath it such as his name, age, occupation, and the state he lived in, which was California. The content of the blog was about various bird species and included plenty of pictures.  
  
After several hours, Bokuto had read and commented on every single entry (and there were several pages). He had learned so much. He went from looking at pictures to reading everything Akaashi had to say. He was fascinated by all of the information, but the one thing he was most fascinated by was the blog runner, Akaashi Keiji. He had the most gorgeous, sharp eyes that you could easily get lost in. He had short, wavy black hair that suited him perfectly. His lightly tanned skin was flawless. He was completely enamored with him.  
  
He noticed that it was almost one in the morning by the time he finished reading so he closed his laptop and headed to his bedroom to get ready for bed. He took off his shirt and sweatpants, leaving him in only his boxers and plugged in his phone before finishing up his nightly routine. He then hopped into bed and falling asleep shortly thereafter.  
  
The following morning Bokuto woke up to his alarm loudly demanding him to wake up. Bokuto groaned as he turned off the alarm on his phone. He laid an arm across his face refusing to get up until his second alarm started blaring. He quickly turned that off before checking his messages since he definitely wasn’t going back to sleep. He had gotten a few texts from Kuroo and a couple of other friends.  
  
After scrolling through and responding to the messages he noticed that he had gotten an email from what looked like Akaashi’s blog. He opened it and read what it had to say. Akaashi thanked him for all of the comments he wrote on his entries. He appreciated his enthusiasm and interest in not only the birds themselves, but what he had to say about them. It meant a lot to him that Bokuto took the time to comment on every single entry.  
  
What Akaashi had written made him grin a toothy grin. It was the perfect way to start his morning. He made sure to reply once he finished his morning routine of a cup of coffee and some breakfast before his workout followed by a nice, warm shower.  
  
While he was eating, he thought intently about how to respond back to Akaashi’s email. After a good 20 minutes of writing and rewriting, he figured out what he wanted to say. He thanked Akaashi for all of the information that he learned and the beautiful pictures. He also mentioned that he was looking forward to future entries and would be happy to take him up on his offer to talk via email.  
  
Once he was satisfied, he sent the email and changed into his workout clothes before heading to the gym.  
  
While he was working on his legs with the leg extension machine, Bokuto’s phone chimed, notifying him of a new email he received. After he finished the set he was working on, he took a quick break to check the email. He opened up the email app as he took a drink from his water bottle and read it. Bokuto couldn’t help the big grin on his face as he read the email. It was just as nice and polite as the first one. Though with this one, Akaashi rambled on about owls and apologized for it right after. He could really feel the passion in Akaashi’s words so he responded with equal passion and plenty of spelling mistakes. He wasn’t the best at spelling when it came to typing on his phone, especially when he was excited.  
  
After replying, he put his phone away to finish up his workout so he could head back home, take a shower, and get to work.  
  
Bokuto worked as a physical therapist at a local clinic. He really enjoyed his job. He loved helping others and it was very rewarding. One of his patients was making great progress and in a few weeks she should be completely healed if everything goes as planned  
  
Later that day, once he was home from work, he saw a new email notification on his phone. Once again, from Akaashi. He couldn’t help the smile on his face as he rushed to his laptop to respond.  
  
This went on for several months before they finally went from communicating through email to texting to phone calls and video calls. Both were completely smitten. They felt at ease and quickly became friends, bonding over their mutual love for birds amongst other things.

It wasn’t until a year later during on of their nightly video calls that Bokuto suggested that they finally meet in person. His face lit up like a Christmas tree when Akaashi smiled softly at him and told him that he liked that idea. Bokuto could have sworn he saw a faint blush dusting Akaashi’s cheeks.

They both agreed upon a week where they would meet. Akaashi would fly to Chicago and make a mini vacation out of the visit. He definitely wanted to make a trip to the zoos to see their birds.

Fast forward to the present where Bokuto is still rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet until he hears a faint, “Bokuto-san?”  
  
Bokuto whips his head around so fast that his hair looks disheveled and mostly covers his eyes. He quickly fixes his hair with his free hand and grins at the person next to him.  
  
“Akaashi!” Bokuto shouts with much enthusiasm as he faces him and hands over the bouquet of flowers. “These are for you. I picked them out myself!” Bokuto proudly states as he puffs his chest up a bit with that grin still plastered on his face.  
  
Akaashi’s lips curl up into a small smile as he gently takes the bouquet into his own hands, handling them with the utmost care. “Thank you. They are really lovely,” he responds as his cheeks turn a bright shade of pink.

While this is the first time they are meeting in person, it feels as though they aren’t meeting for the first time as they jump right into a conversation without missing a beat. It doesn’t change the fact that the gleam in their eyes show how very much in love they are even if the other doesn't know it yet. The distance has never bothered them because they know that even if there is distance between them, they always have a way to communicate.  
  
Bokuto goes on about the bouquet as he points to each flower and explains the meaning of them, hoping Akaashi gets what he is trying to say.  
  
Akaashi does. He places a finger on Bokuto’s lips to silence him for two seconds. “I like you too, Bokuto-san.”  
  
Bokuto smiles the brightest smil anyone has ever seen and wraps his arms around Akaashi, giving him a big hug.  
  
“Bokuto-san. . .” Akaashi barely manages to say.  
  
Bokuto lets go of Akaashi and apologizes, blushing in embarrassment.  
  
He then holds his hand out and bows dramatically as he asks if Akaashi is ready for dinner. Akaashi nods in response and gently places his hand in Bokuto’s; the hand of his future. The one who will cherish him and treat him like the most precious jewel to have ever graced the Earth.  
  
Bokuto leads Akaashi into the restaurant as the begin their future together officially as a couple.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Twitter if you ever want to chat!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pastelstarjem)


End file.
